Rupture
Rupture is a Breccian from the molten planet Tephra in Ben 10: Ultimate Power, Chris 12, Cassie 12: Original Series, Flame 10, Ben 11, Noah 10: Super Matrix, Shun 10, and Sabrina 10. He has an evolved form. Powers and Abilities Being a magma-based lifeform, it would be difficult for a normal person to pack a punch. Also, with pyrokinesis, he is able to turn his hands into flaming fists. He can also shoot lava from his mouth, fly on a flaming rock, roll into a speeding fire ball, and shapeshift his hands. So, he's pretty hard to defeat. Differences in Powers and Abilities in Series In Ben 10: Ultimate Power and Chris 12, Rupture is a magma-based life form, channeling its energy through the lava flowing inside his body. Also, the lines on his body are magma. Also, he can create an explosion, causing serious damage. In Cassie 12: The Original Series, Rupture is a aqua-based life form, being able to create torrents and whirlpools. Also, the lining on her body is ice, powering her aquatic powers. She channels her energy through the ice, eventually melting and giving her a better chance to survive. She can also create a massive tsunami, and can flood any room instantly, with little chance for any organic item to be in tact. In Flame 10,Rupture is a magma/boulder life form, it can create volcanos and can summon flying rocks,similar to AncientPower (from pokemon). He has the power to selfdustruct. The alien is a dangerous fire alien. It can cause a magma tsunami and it can summon Fire rain storm. (similar to Acid Rain) This alien has earth and fire based attacks. It can make earthquakes to shake the opponent. When its a master alien it can burn everything it touches. (Like Flame Princess from Adventure Time) In Noah 10, he can shoot and control lava and magma. He has terrakinesis and he can fly and he has super strength. He can survive in heat and cold. He can channel magma through the ground and make a mini volcano to attack the opponent. He can also make a lava tornado. Weaknesses Because he is a magma-based lifeform, water has a powerful effect on him, and can almost kill him. Luckily, his skin can become indestructable while in danger. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Power *Unknown Yet Chris 12 *Unknown Yet Cassie 12 *Captured Tai *The Nerd comes! Flame 10 *Yet to be seen in Season 2 Ben 11 * Noah 10 TBA Shun 10 * Sabrina 10 TBA Gallery Note: Credit goes to TomE20 Thousand on Ben10 Toys.net. Rupture.png|In BTUP Chris 12 Rupture.png|In Chris 12 Cassie 12 Rupture.png|In Cassie 12 Austin 14,000 as rupture.png|Austin 14,000 as Rupture Rupture Chest.png|Rupture with Omnitrix Symbol on Chest Rupture.PNG|Rupture in shun 10|link=http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Shun_10 Rupturen10.png|Noah 10 Sabrina as Rupture.png|Sabrina as Rupture RuptureF10.png|Flame 10 Rupture Trivia *In Flame 10 when he doesn't use fire his body is grey. When he is using his powers it looks like Chris 12 one. Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Chris 12 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Omnidewtrix Aliens Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 11 Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Shun 10 Category:Sabrina 10